Dans la lune
by Emryss
Summary: On les avait déjà vus dans cette même attitude prosternée, les yeux plongés dans les flammes...


Note : cette fic est une participation au challenge lancé par 30baiser, une communauté sur LiveJournal à 30 thèmes pour tous les fandoms Le thème de cette fic est "Bonne nuit"

Titre : Dans la lune...  
Auteur : Emrys  
Couple : Trowa Barton x Wufei Chang  
Fandom : Gundam Wing  
Rating : PG heu K+  
Disclaimer : Gundam Wing appartient à Tomino, Yadate, Bandaï et cie.

**Dans la lune...**

L'horizon s'embrumait peu à peu, et le soleil s'engouffrait derrière les nuages sombres en emportant avec lui les dures épreuves de cette énième journée de combat. Leurs corps d'adolescent avaient beau êtres engourdis par la douleur, il n'y a avait pire souffrance que celle qui les habitait à l'intérieur.

C'était toujours beau quand ce soleil brûlant s'en allait, ne les aveuglait plus avec sa vérité, qu'il les laissait en paix avec la nuit calme et silencieuse. C'était un rêve qui tombait, piqué par ces étoiles éclatantes de vie qui leur rappelait leur colonie natale et tant aimée. C'était un vent de songes qui caressait leur peau écorchée et leur murmurait des mots apaisants.

Il y avait aussi cette chaleur, ce besoin d'amour, qui se trouvait au centre de leur campement, ce feu dansant dans lequel leurs regards étaient plongés. Ils méditaient inclinés vers ce feu, se rappelant des premières fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette posture, dans ce même endroit sous le ciel noir, mais jamais dans la même ville. Autour d'eux les caravanes immobiles et le chapiteau sans vie les enfonçaient encore plus dans ce rêve où seule la présence de l'autre était réconfortante.

Trowa avait toujours eu des pertes chroniques de mémoire, parfois quand il se réveillait, seul son statut de soldat lui revenait en tête et gommait tout le reste. Puis progressivement, il se souvenait de son métier de clown, grâce à un masque trouvé par hasard dans ses affaires, un trousseau de maquillage… Ensuite venaient les petites choses de la vie, ses goûts, ses connaissances… Mais jamais sa réelle identité ne s'était montrée à lui, alors apparaissait Wufei, comme dans un rêve.

Cette image qui se dessinait face à lui, derrière ces flammes sanglantes, ce visage qui dans un premier temps était animé par un orgueil exacerbé, par ce regard embrasé qui se jetait comme des piques devant lui, cette moue venimeuse sur ses fines lèvres et enfin ces muscles saillants prêts à déverser une fureur trop contenue, prenant trop de place à l'intérieur de lui. La chaleur des flammes faisait vaciller sa silhouette, donnant encore plus d'ampleur à la rancœur du dragon.

Et puis tout d'un coup Trowa trouvait qu'il faisait beaucoup moins chaud, il sentait enfin cet air nocturne poser comme un voile apaisant sur les épaules de bronze du Chinois. Il pouvait admirer la finesse de cette beauté venue d'ailleurs, cette sérénité dans les traits courbés et gracieux de ce visage mi-enfant mi-homme. Cet être androgyne qui maquillait son ambiguïté par une allure fière, cette queue sévèrement tirée empoignant des cheveux fins comme de la soie, ce regard à la fois confiant et serein qui lui donnait un détachement des plus attirants, et cette attitude prosternée qui lui rappelait la maîtrise des plus grands rois.

Wufei leva des yeux interrogateurs sur Trowa, qui le fixait bizarrement, vaguement, comme s'il était dans la lune. Une image traversa l'esprit de Wufei, celle de Pierrot, ce clown rêveur, perché sur sa lune… Il ressemblait beaucoup à Trowa.

Mais Wufei se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ce regard trop intime, trop direct ; Barton cherchait peut-être des défauts sur lui, il n'aimait pas ça, ou au contraire le convoitait trop, ce qui même en le flattant le gênait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, prenant une teinte plus ou moins égale à celle du feu devant lui, mais il cacha sa gêne par un froncement de sourcil significatif :

J'ai quelque chose sur la figure Barton ? lâcha t-il d'une voix sèche.

Les paupières de Trowa s'agrandirent légèrement, laissant voir deux magnifiques pierres de jade cependant embrumées.

Mmh…

C'était amusant de le voir reprendre ses esprits, comme quelqu'un qui se réveillait ébloui par la lumière du soleil, ou comme une enfant prit en faute. Il devenait plus expressif que d'habitude, même si son regard gardait ce flou, mais après tout, c'était comme d'habitude. Wufei adoucit son attitude, l'autre devait être gêné, encore plus que lui.

Tu es enfin descendu de ta lune, Pierrot ? La vue était bonne ?

Les lèvres de Trowa dessinèrent un sourire doux et mélancolique.

Elle était très bonne, je la regrette un peu.

Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Quelle est la prochaine destination du cirque ? Il se peut que j'y fasse un tour…

Je pense que nous passerons à Londres, j'ai une base à inspecter.

Mmh.

Et puis comme si cette nuit n'était qu'un plaisir interdit, que leurs corps et esprits fatigués ne devaient indéfiniment en profiter, et qu'accessoirement Trowa en avait assez vu, il se leva le premier car une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait.

Tu sais où c'est, fit-ilà Wufei en faisant allusion à sa caravane.

Wufei hocha la tête, et se dit qu'il resterait quelques temps à contempler la lune à peine visible, pour espérer y voir un clown qui lentement s'endormirait. Ensuite, il rejoindrait la couche de Barton et n'aurait plus besoin de lever la tête.

Il semblait qu'aux trois étoiles mouchetant le ciel noir avec une certaine indiscrétion, une silhouette furtive était passée sur le feu, étouffant sa luminosité par son ombre féline et filiforme, pour se souder à un autre feu ardent tant convoité.

Bonne nuit… soupira doucement Wufei, une fois que Trowa eut décollé ses lèvres des siennes.


End file.
